Pensamientos Profundos
by secret28
Summary: pues trata sobre la vida de un adolescente que trata de ver la vida de distintos modos para no llegar a suicidarse, esta abrumado con todo lo que le pasa le encantaría morir pero también no le gustaría morir por eso es una larga trama tal vez entretenida.
1. Los Primeros Pensamientos!

PENSAMIENTOS PROFUNDOS

Capitulo I - La síntesis.

Se me hace misterioso lo difícil que es la vida con tantos sufrimientos y tantas cosas. El mundo debería cambiar definitivamente pero pienso solo soy uno que puedo hacer yo no soy nadie aun solo tengo 16 años no tengo ni voz ni voto pero en fin a contar mi infancia :

Desde muy pequeño nunca tuve ningún pensamiento suicida obvio seria demasiado raro, llevaba una vida lo mas normal a mi parecer claro... pero ya avanzando la edad poniéndome mas viejo con mas mentalidades fueron llegando los problemas, ufff un gran golpe para mi fue descubrir que soy bisexual aun no todo esta perdido puedo solo estar con mujeres pero sabia que ese pensamiento estaba en mi y que algún día la curiosidad me podría vencer en fin la vida es así una palabra creada para la auto consolación para no exigirnos mas pero bueno "la vida es así " ¿ así como? Llena de pestilencia de maldad no creo que Dios halla querido esto para nosotros !si es que existe¡, no es que no crea en el ni que dudarlo si rezo casi siempre solo que la verdad es que no estamos ni 99.99% seguros aunque no perdamos la esperanza porque "la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida" !wow¡ y ni de que hablar la vida me ha sorprendido muchas veces y sorpresas que no me han gustado que me dan ganas de agarrar y matarme.

No sé porque tengo tanta abstinencia sera que mi subconsciente me dice que esta mal el suicidio o que Dios me calma esas ganas he dicho que si me muero quiero que mi muerte sea rápida que no sea ni ahogado, ni quemado, ni ahorcado en fin evitando cualquier muerte dolorosa sino una muerte rápida como un disparo, sería mejor que morir sufriendo. Aveces veo personas pidiendo en la calle y eso me da tremenda tristeza por eso te digo ¿porque es así este mundo? lleno de incertidumbre, maldad, dolor, corrupción etcétera. Este mundo es desgraciado las personas que lo habitan son desgraciadas lleno de sufrimiento no digo que él suicidio sea la mejor opción pero sería un gran escape dicen que hay infierno y cielo; ¿este será el infierno la prueba final para ir al cielo? realmente no sé ya me lo he preguntado mil y unas veces más puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, lo interesante ese que no debo morir por un suicidio porque no iría al reino de los cielos... pues eso me hace preguntarme otra vez ¿será ésta la prueba para ir al reino de los cielos qué tenemos que vivir pasar la prueba sufrir y llorary no acabar con este sufrimiento nosotros mismo? como he rogado para qué me caiga un rayo o que alguien me mate ya eso no sería suicidio seria una muerte propiciada me siento ridículo cuando subo al techo de mi casa a esperar que caiga un rayo !wow¡ jaja solo de pensarlo me da un poco de riza has de pensar que estoy loco trastornado o algo por el estilo pero es que e sufrido tantas cosas que ni quiero sufrir mas la vida es como un juego donde tienes varias opciones o luchas para comer y vivir o no luchas ni comes y mueres, pero cómo aun no trabajo que puedo hacer comer y es que no quiero morir del hambre el limite de tiempo que un ser humano puede vivir sin comer y sin beber es 3 días eso seria sufrir durante 3 días no quiero morir así...


	2. Capitulo 2 - Mi Infancia

Capitulo 2 – Mi Infancia

Para terminar de haberles hablado sobre como no queria morir y mis primeros pensamientos ahora les hablare sobre mi infancia...

mi vida desde los 14 a 15 estaban surgiendo esos aclaramientos sexuales que hubiese preferido ni descubrir me di cuenta de que me atraían los hombre antes de eso solo eran mujeres me acuerdo que antes de eso me besaba con mis primitas y vecinas etc… jaja puede parecer un poco raro pero quien nunca ha estado con una primita ¡No tubo infancia!, es que son como quien dice la primera mujer de tu edad con la que te relacionas en una forma infantil juguetona entre otras cosas como los juegos :

la mamá y el papá : que trata sobre una madre que es el rol de la chica (PRIMA) el padre (YO) consistía en que ella preparaba comidas, limpiaba y atendía a las muñecas (HIJOS O HIJAS) que a veces los hijos o hijas eran los mismos primitos, primitas, amigos o/y amigas etc… y el padre que era el que trabajaba llevaba dinero entre otras cosas. En este juego nos besábamos, pues somos inocentes no me hallaba mal besarla por el hecho de ser primitos.

Lo bueno es que ya paso de besos a caricias y excitación ya son 14 años pasan mas cosas hay abajito ;D a veces se me despertaba el morenito y pues ya sabiendo de sexo me daban ganas de AMARLA, por decirlo así pero como las niñas no son tan fáciles fue difícil tanto que nunca lo he logrado desde los 10 jueguitos infantiles hasta los ahora jaja pero no se si tengo esperanzas ellas me excitan aun son lindas y el solo hecho de dormir juntos en una cama.

Saber que las tengo al lado me pone cauteloso y aun lo sigo intentando el hecho es que a ellas les gusta la casa de mis padres pues es muy bonita y cómoda comparada con la casa de ellas y pues cada ves que pueden quieren venir aquí en nuestra casa hay comodidades como trabajadora, ducha caliente, aire acondicionado, etc… en cambio en sus casas no hay todo eso si no que ellas tienen que limpiar y a veces hasta cocinar cosas que no hacen aquí claro y pues yo encantado que vinieran al ser hijo único tenía mi propio cuarto donde ellas podían dormir conmigo augustos los 2 a veces me temían pues yo era muy propasado con ella se lo sacaba sin pensarlo 3 veces me sentía en confianza y pues yo loco porque pasaran cosas pero las mujeres no son muy fáciles en cambio nosotros, los hombres si somos fáciles si una mujer quiere queremos y si no quieren también queremos …

Creo que las mujeres deberían de ser las fáciles ellas no necesitan de espera siempre tienen esa parte para introducir en cambio a nosotros se nos tiene que parar, tienes que cumplir con sus expectativas que pueden ser muchas como:

ni muy chiquito.

ni muy delgado ,

entre otras cosas jajaja.

Mi vida se basó en muchas cosas como estos pequeños juegos peligrosos después de un tiempo como lo es a los 14 años :D…


End file.
